The Stolen Broom
by Elanor
Summary: In which the Weasley boy's make a major mistake, and are confronted by their sister, Ginny really doesn't like having her things taken without permission. HarryGinny. Apple's, bubble's and a summer's day.


**The Stolen Broom**

Ginny Weasley took a bite out of her apple and scratched her nose. Really, it was a lovely day, but there just wasn't anyone about. The back garden of the Burrow lay still and quiet, disturbed only faintly by a gentle cooling wind. The grass was long, obscuring the gnomes within the flower beds and the clouds were non existent, mere wisps on a bright blue canopy of sky. The loudest sound was that of Ginny biting into her apple and chewing. Really, the rest of them were missing out on a lovely day.

Ginny really had no idea what was going on, her brothers and father had all been gone when she'd woken up, and upon asking her mother where they had all disappeared too a vague smile was all she got. _Well, it was their loss really_, Ginny mused, watching a gnome trip over a particularly thick patch of weeds. She suppressed her urge to kick the gnome and stood up with a stretch, leaving her apple core on the garden bench on which she had been sitting.

In a way Ginny felt guilty being as board as she was, it was a lovely day in a lovely garden but she honestly didn't know what to do. She supposed her brothers had taken her broom with them to wherever they had gone, because it wasn't in the shed where she had left it yesterday. She wasn't all that sure she wanted to know what they were up too; if they were up to no good and she heard about it, no doubt she would end up having a part in it. And really, Ginny preferred her head unbitten by her mother. No, she knew nothing and wasn't going to know anything. But they had left her totally and completely bored without her broom; and they hadn't even asked her!

She padded back in the general direction of the house barefooted, her flip flops left forgotten by the garden table. Ginny entered the kitchen and made towards the pantry in the kitchen. She carefully undid the door and proceeded to half throw herself into the small pantry, rummaging around for something. A couple of minutes later she emerges with what looked like a muggle battery with a small Quidditch goal attached to the end of it. She shut the door of the pantry and padded back out of the kitchen and outside with the object in hand.

Just as Ginny had put the object on top of the garden table she heard voices from above her, turning round and looking up she blinked in vague but not real surprise. All of her brothers (bar Percy,) were flying overhead and in steep dives into the Weasley garden. She watched them land and spotted one of them on her broom; she frowned and made her way towards them.

"Gingersnap- how are-" Ginny threw Charlie a look of fire and he immediately held up his hands, moving to one side. Ginny went straight for whatever brother it was that had taken her broomstick.

Except; it wasn't a brother.

It was Harry Potter.

She stopped dead about two feet from him, desperately trying to avoid the smug looks on her brothers' faces. They were all gauging her reaction as Harry turned to her and smiled.

"Hey, Ginny," he was perfectly at ease as he swung his leg off the broom, glasses glinting in the sun, green eyes smiling at her.

Ginny gulped; she didn't want too but, "Harry, why did you steal my broomstick?" her voice was controlled, but held an angry tone. Harry looked at her, confused, blinking slowly.

"Let me rephrase that," Ginny said happily turning around. "Which one of_ you_ lot stole my broomstick?" She was addressing her brothers, all of whom were shifting, successful in looking ridiculously guilty. "Bill?" Ginny questioned, watching him open his mouth and shift a bit. Really, it was hilarious to an outside, everyone of Ginny's brother's was at least six inches taller than her, (or in Bill's case almost a foot,) and yet they feared her.

"Really, Ginny, we needed to get Harry and…" he trailed off, staring at the floor.

"That, I understand, but one of you stole my broomstick – who?" She wasn't really that angry, she had wanted them to ask her, obviously, but watching them squirm… She heard Harry snigger ever so slightly from behind her; he obviously knew what she was up too.

"Well, I was the one who got it out of the shed," Ron mumbled from next to Bill.

"And you didn't ask me, because?" Ginny asked, more loudly.

"You would have said no!" George said matter of factly.

"Oh I wonder why?" she asked sarcastically looking around. George had the grace to look down.

"I'm not pleased," Ginny began, looking around at them, Harry coughed slightly. "But I am a good person and am willing to forgive." A collective sigh was heard. "My terms are this… let me play Quidditch with you."

There was a very loud pause.

"Ginevra, no, it is a very dangerous game and-"

"I might break a nail?" Ginny asked in a high pitched voice. Charlie's mouth snapped shut with an audible click.

"I don't see why not," Harry said mildly, stepping forwards next to Ginny. All of them were looking at him incredulously. "Well she was on the Gryffindor team last year and she's alive, nails intact." Ginny grinned slightly; he was sticking up for her.

"Excellent, let me just go and start the bubble machine," and with that she skipped off to the garden table. Laying her broom down, while avoiding the Weasley boys stares he followed her over to the table, where she had clicked a button on the machine. Just as Harry drew up next to her bubbles began to stream out of it, bubbles the size of Hagrid's hands.

"Wow, where did you get that?" Harry asked, watching the bubbles fly up into the sky. Ginny smiled and tapped her nose.

"Magic, Mr Potter, magic. Now, since you've been so gracious as to let me take part we are now a broom short." And before Harry could process what she had said, Ginny raced over to where he had dropped her broom and mounted it.

Harry supposed he would have to deal with watching Ginny fly in a dress.

**A/N: Written for my dear friend cheekysquishy, (otherwise known as Elaine.) The elements which I had to include in this were: Apples, bubbles and a summer's day. This is my first Harry/Ginny, despite it being one of my favourite ships.**

**I hope you all find this a worthy update after my exam's**

**Please review,**

**Ellie**


End file.
